UNA VIDA DE LOCOS
by kmguzman
Summary: Yo jamas pensé casarme con una mujer así ella se comporta como una niña es berrinchuda, caprichosa, enojona, me saca de mis casillas pero gracias a mi padre estoy casado con ella y aun que mi orgullo no me deje admitirlo la amo...


CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

El dia era realmente frio, lo podia notar por los pequeños copos de nieve que caian lentamente del cielo y hacian que los ventanales del estudio se empañaran, llevaba mas o menos dos dias o mas ahi metido pensado hacerca de la absurda idea que a su padre que se le habia metido recientemente a la cabeza queria que se casara con la hija del mejor amigo de su papa, ya que a los señores se les ocurrio la estupida idea de juntar las empresas y aparte le salio con la graciosada de que ya era hora de que le diera un nieto, desde el principio se habia negado pero su padre conocia su punto debil... la empresa y su dinero.

-flash back-

-No me pienso casar con ella-dije decidido

-Lo haras quieras o no-

-No me puedes obligar-dije

-Tal vez no pueda obligarte pero se que lo haras por voluntad propia-

-No lo creo-

-aparte creo que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza ya estas grande tienes 30 años y no veo para cuando el dia en el que sientes cabeza-

-eso no te incumbe me casare el dia que yo lo decida-

-...-el me miro a los ojos y empezo a sonreir algo se trae entre manos pero no me iba a dejar ganar, por el por que si queria casar a alguien no casaba a inuyasha

-Por que si quieres casar a alguien con la hija de tu amigo por que no obligas a inyasha a que se case con ella?

-Porque no creo que quieras que Inuyasha se quede con la empresa y mi dinero verdad? o me equivoco? aparte inuyasha tiene novia y no aceptara-

-Hmp-

*El sabia bien mi punto debil y sabia como chantagearme*

-Es lo que pense, pero mira el lado bueno segun lo que mi buen amigo Touya me ha dicho su hija es hermosa. y pues puede que al final te enamores de ella se que podrian hacer bonita pareja y bueno dime que dices hemos llegado aun acuerdo? tu te casas, obtienes la empresa y parte de mi dinero-

-...-

-Lo tomare como un si-

-Ella esta deacuerdo?-

-No-

-En dado caso yo no soy el unico que se opone, como sabes que ella no se negara?-

-Se que aceptara-

-...-

-Bueno sesshomaru que dices aceptas?, toda mi empresa sera tuya si te casas con ella vamos no pierdes mucho-

-Si... y ahora tienes algo mas que decirme? estoy ocupado-

-Si tu prometida llegara mas o menos en unos 3 dias ve a recogerla al aereopuerto, la primera impresion lo es todo-dijo sonriendo

-Hmp-*Maldito se que el esta disfrutando hacerme sufrir*

-Bueno Sesshomaru fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo-

*Solo lo mire friamente y me fui azotando la puerta, podia escuchar su risa desde afuera de la oficcina, maldita sea pero algun dia me al pagara*

-jaken-

-Si amo -

-Investiga a la familia de Touya Higurashi y encuentra todo lo que puedas sobre su hija mayor-

-Si amo-

-flash back end-

*Sali de mis pensamientos por que Jaken entro al estudio, que no entendio la parte de que no queria que nadie me interrupiera*

-Dije que queria que nadie me molestara-

-ss-si amo pero-

-pero que-

-tengo todo lo que me pidio hacerca de Touya Higurashi y sobre su hija-

me extendio un sobre amarillo y lo tome

-retirate-

-si amo-

*vi que no salia y lo mire acaso no entendia mis ordenes*

¨-dije que te fueras-

-s-ssi amo pero tenia que decirle que hoy llega la señorita Higurashi a las 9pm-

-...-

-me retiro-

despues de que se fue del estudio, fui hacia mi escritorio y me sente para abrir el sobre y ver su contenido, hablaba sobre los negocios que habia hecho recientemente el señor Higurashi, sus inverciones, sus tratos con personas del extranjero, viajes que habia realizado, realmente no me importaba la vida de mi futuro"suegro" queria saber sobre su hija pues con ella me tendria que casar segun y lo que investigo jaken se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, tenia 25 años, estudio en un internado en londres, buenas calificaciones, era abogada y acutalmente trabajaba para la empresa de su padre, su ultimo novio habia sido Naraku Matsumoto me sorprendi al saber que salia con el hijo de uno de los rivales de la compañia de mi padre, tambien mencionaba que tenia un buen caracter, le gustaban los niños, sus flores favoritas eran las orquideas etc., jaken si que hizo un buen trabajo, termine de leer informe, Mire mi reloj y vi que faltaban unas 2 horas para que su vuelo llegara yo tendria que ir a recogerla maldicion todo sea por la empresa me dije a mi mismo, sali del estudio y fui hacia mi habitacion para alistarme pero antes llame a jaken:

-jaken consigue un ramo de rosas con orquideas-

-si amo algo mas que necesite?-

-Que mi coche este listo dentro de dos horas-

-si amo-

Me termine de vestir mire mi reloj faltaba una hora para que llegara, baje las escaleras y vi que en el porshe ya estaba mi ultima adquisicion un Audi A8 de color gris dentro de el estaba el ramo de rosas con oriquideas, segun mis calculos llegaria en unos 30 minutos, sali de mi mansion y atraveze toda la ciudad para llegar al aereopuerto rayos hacia 20 minutos que el vuelo habia llegado pero el trafico estubo muy pesado, estacione el carro y tome el ramo de flores y camine hacia la entrada iba hacia la entrada cuando choque con alguien.

-Auch-

La mire y era una joven como de unos 18 años mas o menos cabello negro, y piel muy palida, me quede observandola hasta que me di cuenta que ya se habia parado

-Lo minimo que debiste hacer es ayudarme a levantarme-dijo enojada sacudiendose el polvo de su vestido

Era bonita y se veia graciosa enojada, pero realmente no tenia tiempo para hablar con ella tenia que recoger a mi "prometida"

-...-

-Sabes cuando una persona te habla debes contestar acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales?

Se atrevia a hablarme de esa manera

-Tu quien eres para hablarme de ese modo aparte no es mi culpa que seas una tonta y no te fijes por donde vas-dije

-Tonta? sabes que... no tengo tiempo para hablar con un imbecil como tu-

-Ahora me llamas imbecil creo que tu eres la que no tiene modales y creeme mi tiempo vale mas que el tuyo-

Vi que me iba a contestar, pero alguien llego a interrumpirla

- Aun no llega? estas bien por que estas llena de polvo-

-No Sango aun no llega ese estupido que tengo por prometido es un inpuntual y estoy asi por que este imbecil me tiro al piso-dijo

-Ahh ok, Disculpela señor esta algo irritada por que su prometido aun no llega y Kagome lo tienes que esperar tu padre se enojara-

-Por que me debe de disculpar si el me tiro y sabes que esto es una tonteria me regreso a londres, total yo no me quiero casar me vale que mi padre se enoje-dijo mientras se iba de ahi

Maldicion ella es Kagome Higurashi, gracias papa por obligarme a casarme con esta mujer isoportable y eso que apenas la conozco y no la aguanto

-espera le dije-

-Que quieres ahora-

-Te llamas Kagome Higurashi-

Me miro sorprendida

-S-si como lo sabes?-

-...-

-No te quedes callado contestame-

-...-

-Regresamos a lo mismo contestame de una buena vez maldita sea-

-Bien, pues yo soy tu estupido "prometido" al que esperas-

Su cara parecia un poema seria interesante vivir con ella aun que se que en algun momento voy a explotar...

CONTINUARA


End file.
